Now Sweetie was the Prize
by Lostinawhisper
Summary: When another claw crane, who thinks he's royalty and wants Sweetie as his princess he becomes a real nuisance. However, Sweetie wants nothing to do with him and Executor and Ravager aren't putting up with this crane either. Will they be able to make sure Sweetie is safe and that this royal pain goes away?
1. A Bothersome Nuisance

A Bothersome Nuisance

Not far from the repair and creation place, _Lizzy's Wondrous Creations,_ a new building was just finished being built. The machine that built it was a young male, dark green claw crane. This crane was named Prince by another appliance for the way he acted. He loved being flattered and thinking he was the best out there. However, when he looked over to where the former junkyard was, something caught his attention. It was Sweetie and to him, she looked like a real princess.

Prince wheel over to the entrance, seeing Sweetie up close, whistling over to her. Sweetie heard that and looked over to see him there and she wheeled over to him.

"Well, hello there, can I help you with something?" Sweetie asked

"Oh yes you can, princess." Prince told her, looking at her with charming eyes "You can come with me to the waterfall in the forest."

"What for, I can keep talking right here." Sweetie responded, a little confused

"Oh, so we can be a little more private, my dear, if you know what I mean?" Prince replied, putting his neck over hers, trying to hold her close

Sweetie pulled away **"Get off me!"** she snapped "I don't even know who are."

"Well, my pretty crane, I'm pretty much royalty for cranes. My name is Prince and I'm the best at what I do, and all I need is a lady, which is you."

"Well, I'm Sweetie and no you can't have me. I already have a love interest." Sweetie responded, turning around and heading back in

Prince laughed, thinking that Sweetie was playing hard to get. When he wanted something though, he made sure he got it and Sweetie was the prize. He wasn't going to let her get away that easy, so he followed her in.

"Now Sweetie, baby, you know you're getting with royalty if you get with me." Prince told her as he followed her

"I don't care." Sweetie called back "True love means more to me, than being a princess."

Sweetie was about to go back to work, when Prince grabbed her by the neck with his own claws, pulling her closer to him, annoying her big time. Prince then started bringing her towards where the waterfall was, but before he could get into the woods, Executor moved in front of them, glowing yellow, and eyes filled with rage.

" **Who are you and what are you doing to my daughter?!"** Executor snapped, causing Prince to release his grip on Sweetie's neck.

"Well, sir, I'm Prince and I plan on showing this beautiful crane the life of a princess." Prince told him, acting all high and mighty

"I already said no, but he won't stop bothering me!" Sweetie brought up

Executor growled and charged at Prince, hitting him hard with his body and head. Prince then shied back a little.

Executor then glared with fire in his eye "Listen here, if you ever touch my daughter again, I will make sure you regret it…"

Prince backed away more "Y-yes, sir." He replied, nervously then wheeled away fast

Sweetie then wheeled over to her father and nuzzled him, saying "Thank you, daddy, I think you really scared him good."

Executor chuckled "Because no one will mess with your dad." He replied, nuzzling her back

Prince had run off, but he was soon to be back. He stared at Sweetie from a distance, awed by her beauty. He would do everything in his power to make her his princess, even if it means introducing her to total luxury. Prince knew he'd have to come up with a plan to also keep Sweetie's protective father away. One way or another, he was going to attempt to gain a princess.

To be continued…


	2. Cranes Over All

Cranes Over All

Prince kept his eyes on Sweetie, the lady he wanted in his life. He knew one thing though, he had to get her protective father away from her. The royal tower crane then turned to a couple of husky dogs, which he kept as minions.

"Snow, Fleet, get over here!" Prince demanded

Snow and Fleet nervously walked over, highly afraid of Prince's short temper.

"Yes, your highness?" Fleet asked

Prince looked in the direction of Executor "You see him? That's my future wife's father, but he's protective over her." He told them "I need you two to get him away from here and kepp him distracted."

"Him?" Snow asked "I don't know…he looks really big…"

" **And I look small?!"** Prince snapped, causing both to cower in fear **"Get moving or you two will never see old age!"**

Prince then snapped his big claws as if he were ready to kill them in his grasp.

"Y-yes your majesty…we'll get right on it…" Fleet replied and ran off with Snow

They nervously approached Executor convincing him that there was trouble in the forest and only he could stop it. They managed to get Executor to fall for it and he followed them into the woods, leaving Sweetie behind. Prince then put his neck over Sweetie's again.

"Hello again, my sweet princess." He replied

Sweetie nudged him off again "I thought I said to leave me alone."

"Easy there, my lady, I've come to show you true luxury that I know you'll like." Prince told her, thinking 'And this time, daddy isn't here to help you.'

"Oh really, and what's that?" Sweetie asked

Prince chuckled, saying "Come with me, sweet cakes, you'll soon find out."

Sweetie rolled her eyes, but went with him to a huge canopy set up for them by Prince's other animal servants. Prince then let her under the canopy, then clicked his claws to get everyone's attention.

"Listen, furballs, I demand you all give my lady here the same amount of luxury as you would me!" Prince snapped "Do I make myself clear? Polish her with the best material, put mascara on her eye lashes, and clean her off!"

"Yes your highness." They replied and got to work on cleaning Sweetie

Sweetie looked at Prince and how mean he was being to these poor animals.

"Do you need to be so cruel to them?" Sweetie asked

Prince shot his eye to her "They need to know their place and no that it's cranes over all. We rule this land and crush any resistance."

Sweetie backed away from him and gasped "No, nobody should act like that! You're making us sound evil and cruel. That's not how I want to be!"

Sweetie saw one of the servant mice get badly hurt when he was cleaning her wheels. She lowered her head to him and gently saying it was okay.

"Bless you, princess." The mouse replied

"Sweetie! He messed up, he's supposed to be punished!" Prince told her

Sweetie glared at him for that "That's not how I am. I treat everyone with respect no matter who they are."

"As I said, it's cranes over all. They're just servants and they're below us just like any small appliances." Prince responded

"Well it just so happened my love interest _is_ a small appliance, he's a ceiling lamp, and he's a better love interest than you'd ever be!" Sweetie snapped, wheeling away

Before she get away though, Prince wheeled quickly right in front of her.

"No no, I didn't say you could leave, my dear, you're mine now and here, what I say goes." Prince told her, his voice getting low

"Not for me, it doesn't." Sweetie responded, going around him as fast as she could go.

Prince growled at how hard she was to get. He knew he had to get her back and would make sure they'd rule over all. Sweetie soon returned home, but there was still no sign of her father. She knew she wouldn't be safe at home though. She went to Elizabeth and asked her to shrink her again, so she could stay at Ellie's house in case Prince came back. Elizabeth accepted and had Sweetie shrink to the size of a coyote and she wheeled over to Ellie's house. She told her what was happening, then retreated to the basement. Down there though, her friends and uncle were concerned and were getting ready for this threat that was coming their way.

To be continued….

 _Thanks again to Lampi01 for letting me use your characters._


	3. A Prince's Past

A Prince's Past

While Prince was searching for Sweetie, his horrible past came back to him and was haunting his mind. In a flash back, he was remembering his adoptive mother was just crushed by his own adoptive father, the king of the cranes. He felt she was no use to him anymore because she started making friends with other appliances. The king thought it was inferior and clouded that thought that cranes were above all other machines and everyone else was useless. He even told Prince before that he could never be king unless he married another crane.

Prince started to cry a little at this memory. He hated his father and was a little jealous of Sweetie that she had such a loving family, while he never did. He wanted Sweetie, not just for the crane purity, but he wanted that nice family in his life too.

He soon discovered though that Sweetie wasn't at her home and he immediately started looking for her. Ocean Moon then hoped over to him, not knowing what went on between him and Sweetie.

"Hello there." She called out

"Hello, is Sweetie around?" Prince asked

"Oh you just missed her, she went to a home belonging to some friends of ours." Ocean Moon told him

"Oh, then I'll look for her around there then." Prince replied

"If you really want to get her attention, try howling like a wolf. She's known for doing that herself." Ocean Moon told him

"Like this?" Prince asked, then howled as perfect as Sweetie could, except louder

"Yeah…just like that." Ocean Moon responded "You cranes seems to have a real knack for howling."

"It's a skill I guess." Prince responded, then asked "Can you point me in the direction of where Sweetie went?"

"Of course, big boy." Ocean Moon replied and pointed in the direction of Ellie's house.

"Thank you, mame. " Prince responded, moving in the direction of the house.

That lamp seemed nice to him, despite them being different. No wonder his own mother liked them before she died. He really wished he could have a life like that, but he knew he couldn't when he knew his father was still alive. He had to get Sweetie and explain why he really needed her, hoping she'd understand.

To be continued…


	4. Prince Comes Clean

Prince Comes Clean

Sweetie could hear Prince approach from outside and knew she had to be the one to face him. Despite being the size of a coyote at the moment, Sweetie headed outside to face this royal pain. However, when she got there, he didn't look like he was trying to woo her anymore. Instead, he looked kind of sad.

"Prince, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Sweetie asked, looking concerned

Prince sighed and said "I want to apologize, Sweetie, I'm not really wanting to be this way."

"Then why are you like this?" Sweetie asked

"My father, the crane king, still lives and he's not a nice father." Prince responded and started crying hard "He killed my mother just because she became friends with smaller appliances."

Sweetie felt terrible now, not knowing this is what happened to him. She went up to him and nuzzled him, just as Executor found them and wheeled over to them. Sweetie saw her father and wheeled quickly over to him.

"Oh daddy, we wronged this crane. He's this way because of a cruel father." Sweetie told him

Executor looked over to Prince who was still crying and said "Hey, would you like to join my family instead. I can take you in as my own son."

"T-thank you, sir." Prince sniffed, nuzzling his new father "I promise to be a nice son and brother too. We must make sure my real father is out of the way though."

"I can help with that, do you know where he is?" Sweetie asked

Prince nodded and told Sweetie where the crane king was and they headed back to Elizabeth house really quick to return Sweetie back to her normal size. They then headed into the woods near the waterfall. Right there was a huge, dark blue male crane and he was even crueler to his servants. If they didn't do what he said, he executed them by throwing them into the waterfall. This crane then saw them and laughed in a very evil way.

"So, you decided to come back to me, son?" he asked

"No, he left your cruel ways to join my family." Sweetie replied "Let me guess, you're King?"

"I am, silly girl." King replied "You're just a trespassing runt and do you know what I do to them?"

King then approached Sweetie, attempting the grab her, but Prince blocked the way. He knew what King was going to do, he was going to try and kill his new sister like he killed his mother. He wasn't about to let that happen.

King growled angrily at his former son "You're just like your mother, I should've killed you just like her. You'll never be a true king."

"Being king doesn't mean you should rule with extreme hate. Sweetie's kind mother showed me kindness and that's what should be shown!" Prince snapped back

King tried to lunge at Prince, but Sweetie grabbed him by the neck. She then whipped him to the edge next to the waterfall. King then lost his traction and fell into the water. It didn't kill him, but he was badly wounded.

The animal servants then walked over to Prince and Sweetie, bowing, saying "Your majesty."

"I'll be the king, but only if my sister is made queen too. She deserves it." Prince told them

"I might be Queen Sweetie, but my first order is that you're all free." Sweetie told them

The animals then smiled to her and left back into the woods, happy that they'll never have to follow King's orders ever again. Sweetie and Prince then left to go home, where Prince was welcomed in with open arms. As the new king, Prince also offered to help Sweetie with any problem she or anyone she knew had. Soon he was about to learn of another royal pain that he would need to deal with.

To be continued…


	5. Not Gone Yet

Not Gone Yet

While Sweetie took Prince home with her to make him apart of their family, a certain evil was not slain, but badly injured. King moved slowly and painfully through the river, his thoughts filled with rage. He lost his heir due to some runt of a crane. He finally made it out of the river and snarled in anger that scared anything that was around him.

"Go on, runt, take my son from me." He replied, then chuckled "He was weaker than I thought anyway. I'll be the king forever then."

He then started feeling better and moved faster, through the swamp. He never got stuck, since he was way too big to sink in the mud. All that was on his mind was taking anyone out in his way, including Prince, Sweetie, and anyone that was with them.

King then found a light source that looked like it was coming from an old well. He wheeled over to it and the light shined all around him, then went into his entire body. He suddenly felt stronger than ever, as if he was filled with magic, and he was. When he clicked his claws, the magic came out in stars and he now knew what this power was. It was magic of a wishing well and the wishes were for him and him alone!

King laughed deeply "Perfect…with this new found power…I'll shall rule on high forever!"

The end

The stories continue with _The King's Wrath_

 _Thanks Lampi01 for letting me use your characters!_


End file.
